


22/7

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Q and Bond don't celebrate Valentine's day. Pi day is their romantic holiday instead.





	22/7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/gifts).



Bond sauntered into Q branch. As usual there was a whisper that swept through in his wake. But he only had eyes for the quartermaster himself. Standing tall behind his workstation with three different keyboards in front of him, masterfully controlling systems around the world. He couldn’t stop himself from just admiring the man.

He wanted to do everything he could for Q. For years he did his job for Queen and Country. Now his motto was for Queen and Q. Although lately he had been thinking more seriously about the dreaded topic: retirement. It didn’t seem like such an awful idea anymore. 

The prospect of coming home to Q at the end of the day, even cuddling with the cats was a welcome one. It wouldn’t be on a beach under the caribbean sun, but that was O.K. For this beautiful, genius man, he could put up with the rain. 

Q looked up. “Is that grey hair I see?”

He wanted to kiss that smirk off his face.

* * *

 

Bond once again thanked R for so accurately predicting when Q would arrive home. The rhubarb pie had just finished baking and the lasagna was still warm on the table. Tonight was a special night. Q wasn’t really the romantic type so valentine’s day passed without any thought, but pi day? That was celebrated. 

Q shut the door of their flat and breathed in deeply. Bond heard him whisper softly, “Man, I love you.”

* * *

 

Q left to get his gift for Bond while the latter served up the pie. They traded plate for small box with card. As Q moaned over the tang of the rhubarb, Bond read the card. It read “I love you 22/7” with a short poem that could only have been written by Q. 

“Not 24/7?” he had to ask. 

Q swallowed his bite and leaned back in his chair. “For two hours I get to hate you for destroying my equipment and making me worry when you ditch the earpiece and go dark.”

“No time allotment for sleep?”

“Who needs sleep?”


End file.
